Halloween at the Manor
by Piper16
Summary: The Charmed Ones are excited for their party this Halloween. Are they going to be successful on preparing their magical house?


Halloween at the Manor  
  
It was a fine sunny afternoon and Piper's baking carrot cake, blueberry and chocolate muffins, strawberry brownies and a ten-liter lemonade which she poured in a big glowing pumpkin head for tonight's Halloween party at their house. There'll be many guests for tonight's party because she asked Phoebe and Paige to invite some friends to the house and she also asked Leo to invite Darryl, their trustworthy police inspector friend to come over. Of course, Piper also invited some of her friends to come over. She also invited Glen, Paige's best friend to stay over with them since he already knew they were witches.  
  
Ting! The oven ticked and Piper ran to it to get her last baked food, which is the carrot cake. "Ooh! Hot! Hot!" Piper mumbled as she took the cake out from the oven. Leo suddenly orb inside the kitchen. "Oh, hi loving dear!" Piper greeted Leo. "Hello. Mmm... delicious." Leo said, as he smelled the aroma of every food that was placed at the counter. "Oh, honey. Could you do me a favor? Uh, please but some goodies for the trick or treats? Coz you know, kids will knock to our door and ask for some goodies or stuffs." Piper said to Leo. "Sure." Leo said and walked out of he kitchen. "Thanks! I owe you one!" Piper called. "By the way, if you need money, there's some on the chocolate box in the drawer near the couch." Piper called again. "Got it." Leo answered. Piper heard Leo orb out of the house.  
  
Piper placed the muffins in some sort of a winding staircase designed container. She arranged the muffins in blueberry then chocolate; blueberry then chocolate around the winding staircase and on top of it was a hand that holds a banner that says "Happy Hallow-Eating!" After she's done with the muffins, she placed the carrot cake on top of a plastic human head with bulging gross eyes and a tongue who's sticking out with some kind of a booger in it that Leo bought and he thinks its perfect for the Halloween. "Uh, very disgusting!" Piper nauseated. After she's through with the cake, she placed the strawberry brownies on a foil and placed it at the center of a small sized fountain. The fountain gives out water at the sides and not at the middle so that the brownies will not get wet. The fountains water is color red and it has lights at the bottom so that it glows. She also roasted a whole chicken and made a fish fillet with dip. She also asked the waiter at her bar, the P3 to deliver 2 cases of light beer. Phoebe volunteered to bring home 10 family sized pan pizza for the guests and Paige volunteered to deliver Sushi's from her favorite Japanese restaurant and Darryl volunteered to bring a big bowl of salad; that he said was his own favorite recipe. Leo also ordered spaghetti from a restaurant and made it delivered before 5:30 in the afternoon.  
  
"Okay, done with the food. Now, arrange the house." Piper said to herself and went to the cleaned living room and moved the couch on the side and the drawers.  
  
Ding-dong.  
  
The doorbell rang. Piper went to open it. As she opened the door, she saw Darryl in civilian clothes, carrying a big bowl and a bag. "Hey! You're so early." Piper said. "I know. But I thought you need some help." Darryl said. "Just what I need. Come on in." Piper said and let Darryl enter the house. "I already brought my special salad." Darryl said and went to the kitchen. "Good. Just place it on the counter." Piper said. Darryl saw the big glowing pumpkin head lemonade, the winding muffin staircase, and the disgusting head with the cake on top and the strawberry brownies-fountain. "Cool." Darryl commented. "Yeah." Piper agreed. Darryl went back to the living room and helped Piper to arrange things. They carried the long table from the garden to the center of the living room. Darryl volunteered to hang the decorations while Piper's putting a long black cloth to cover the table. She also pulled out some plastic chairs for the visitors to sit. Darryl hanged the 10 small glowing pumpkin heads, 13 bats and 13 spiders at the ceiling. He also placed the 2 mummies whom he placed at the door inside the house and hanged the long banner, which says "Happy Halloween Everyone!" from the right wall to the left wall. After Piper placed the extra chairs, she went to the attic to get the light bulbs with different colors. "Hey, maybe we could put this behind the mummies and the walls." Piper suggested as she came down with some bulbs. "Great idea." Darryl said. The bulbs have long wires so they don't have any problem to find the switches. "Amazing!" Darryl said as he saw the house fully decorated. Leo orb in with 1 big plastic bag. "Wow! Is this a house or a haunted house?" Leo asked in disbelief as he saw the house decorated with pumpkin heads, mummies, bats, spiders, bulbs and cobwebs. "Wait till you see the smoke." Darryl said. Piper giggled and went to get the goodies that Leo bought and mixed all of it in one big pumpkin basket, which she hanged at their coat rack.  
  
Ding-dong.  
  
The doorbell rang. "Maybe, it's our deliveries." Leo said and went to the door. When he opened the door he saw 2 big men carrying different baskets. "Spaghetti." Said the big man on Leo's right side. "Sushi's." Said the big Chinese man on Leo's left side. "Come on in." Leo let the men enter inside their house. The 2 men were also amazed with the Halliwell's decorations for Halloween. "Please. Just place those here." Piper pointed at the table. Before the 2 men goes out, Piper gave hem some tick or treats and Darryl gave them some little tip. The foods are perfectly placed on a container perfect for their decorations.  
  
Beep beep.  
  
They heard Phoebe's car beeped. Piper opened the door and surprised to see Phoebe carrying two 5 boxes at each hand.  
  
"Coming through! Coming through!" Phoebe said and rushed to the table and placed her pizza's there. "Hi!" Greeted Phoebe as she saw Darryl. "Could you gentlemen help Paige carry those 2 cases of beer?" Phoebe asked politely to Leo and Darryl. The 2 men immediately went outside to help Paige. They came back right away with 2 cases of beer. They placed it inside a cooler box with lots of ice and placed it on top of the table.  
  
"Phew!" Paige wiped her sweat on her face with her handkerchief. "Hey, ready with your costumes?" Phoebe asked excitedly. "Yeah, can't wait!" Paige answered excitedly. "Me too!" Piper said. "Me three!" Leo added. "Me four!" Darryl added again.  
  
"Oh! It's already 6:00 pm! We better change troops! The party will start at 7:00!" Phoebe said as she looked at her watch.  
  
Leo dressed like a scarecrow. He wares an old farmers shirt and ripped pants. He also has a ripped hat that has stalks anywhere. Leo dressed at their room but Piper's in the bathroom so that Leo couldn't see her costume. After he dressed, he told Piper that he's going down already and he sneaked out of the room.  
  
Piper's costume was like a fairy godmother. She wore a long white dress that has glitters all over it. She tied her hair into a beautiful knot and placed a crown that is made of petals of white roses on top of her head. She also has a wand. She wears flat white shoes. After she took one last look at the mirror, she peeped from their bathroom door to see if Leo's still around and when she saw that the room was clear, she went out and made a glide towards the door. "Wait!" She said to herself. "Maybe, I should be the last one to go down." Piper told herself and decided to go down when everyone's through to put on their costumes. So she sat at their bed and waited.  
  
"Now, do I look like a witch or a vampire?" Phoebe asked herself as she looked at her mirror. She picked to dress like a vampire this year's Halloween so she's dressed in a long black dress with a long shawl at her back. Her long curly wavy hair was all down and yesterday, she went at the parlor and let her brown hair dye into a black one, so that her costume role would be matching. She placed thick eyeliner at her eyes to look like Dracula and redden her lips with red lipstick. She placed big dangling earrings at her ears. Her dress was so long that she couldn't even see her shoes anymore. She also placed faked fingernails at her fingers and it's color black. Everything of her was black. "Now, I'm ready." Phoebe felt a shiver as she went to the door. She finally opened it and went downstairs.  
  
Paige decided to dress like Cleopatra. She has this big gold crown with beads on her head. She wore a body fitted dress that was all gold as if she was painted gold. She had big colored-glittering necklaces and bracelets and dangling earrings. She had a hot make up. She just wore comfortable sandals so that she'll not slip out on the floor. "Damn! I look like Cleopatra the second." Paige complimented herself. She was through dressing up so she went downstairs.  
  
Darryl was already downstairs. He's wearing a Zorro type costume. And he's also all in black with a mask that covers his face only.  
  
"Okay. Everyone's down. Now, it's my turn." Piper said as she heard Paige walked downstairs. She went to open her door and walked to the stairs. She felt like she was a princess when she went down the stairs. Everyone was looking at her. There were already plenty of people inside the house. She saw Leo, Darryl, Paige and Phoebe standing near the kitchen entrance. "Hey." Piper greeted them with a wave. "Nice outfit!" Phoebe commented. "Yeah. Thanks. Well, I've decided to wear a simple one. A fair godmother." Piper said. "Good choice." Leo said. "You're a scarecrow?" Piper asked. "Good guess." Leo said. "Hey, I'm a vampire." Phoebe said. "Oh, I thought you were a witch?" Paige guessed. "Oh, that's what I also thought when I looked at the mirror." Phoebe said feeling disappointed. "Hey. I was just kiddin." Paige said as she saw Phoebe pouted. "Why don't you look at me? I'm..." Paige stopped. "Cher?" Darryl asked. "What! That's the common guess I heard this night. Why did you think I'm Cher?" Paige asked feeling angry. "Do you believe in love like a love? I could feel..." Phoebe started singing. "Yeah right! Thank you very much Phoebe for the compliment!" Paige said shamefully. "Hey, we were just kidding." Phoebe said and patted her sister. "And who do you think you are? Batman? Robin?" Piper asked Darryl. "No. I'm Zorro." Darryl said. "Uuhh..." Phoebe and Paige said in union. Piper laughed. "I'll talk to some of the guests." Leo said and sneaked out from the group.  
  
Everyone had enjoyed the party. The party went on until 1:30 am.  
  
"Okay. Guys! Thanks for coming and coming with your special costumes. I'm sorry to say this but the parties over." Piper announced. All the people reacted. "Sorry. But I guess you had fun right?" Phoebe asked. The people also reacted and clapped their hands. After 15 minutes, each people went home. The food was finished even the carrot cake that was placed on top of a disgusting head. But the people didn't matter, as long as they fed their stomach; they're enjoying everything.  
  
"Hey! Guys, want you to meet Frankenstein." Piper introduced to the group. "But a very very cute Frankenstein." Paige commented. "Hi Paige!" Glen, Paige's best friend said. "Glen?" Paige asked. "Good guess Cleopatra!" Piper said. "What are you doing here?" Paige asked as Glen gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Piper invited me to stay over for a week." Glen explained. "Really?" Paige asked Piper. Piper nodded and Leo went to hug her. "Thanks." Paige said and hugged her sister.  
  
The next day...  
  
"Clean up day everyone!" Piper called that late morning. They all woke up at 10:00 am because they were so tired. Phoebe slept with Paige at Paige's room and Darryl slept on the sleeping bag that Phoebe borrowed and Glen slept at Phoebe's bed and the two of them slept at Phoebe's room. Everybody had a little energy to help one another to clean up the whole house and they were through before 2:00 pm. Piper and Phoebe cooked and the five of them; Leo, Piper, Phoebe, Darryl, Paige and Glen had their lunch at the garden.   
  
Last night was a fun Halloween. All of the family and friends of the Halliwell's had a memorable Halloween at the manor. 


End file.
